Amores de élite
by AllegriaSoul
Summary: Los chicos y chicas mas ricos del país asisten a la secundaria de konoha,en este nuevo año descubrirán todos los problemas que puede llegar a tener un adolescente,el amor,el engaño y la felicidad son cosas que empezaran a experimentar.
1. Una escuela de elite

"Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto"

Capitulo 1

Una Escuela De Elite

Son pocas las personas que asisten a la secundaria de Konoha ya que es una institución elitista donde estudian los hijos de las familias más adineradas del país, solo jóvenes que poseen altas cantidades de dinero y un promedio escolar lo suficientemente alto son aceptados en la institución.

Era el primer día de clases, acompañados de el sol se aproximaban los autos en los que se transportaban los jóvenes adinerados aun así muy lejos de ahí en una calle de la ciudad donde pasaban solo 3 o máximo 6 autos dos chicas se encontraban allí tratando de arreglar el auto que –se supone- debía llevarlas a la escuela.

-Sinceramente que debo dejar de aceptar tus invitaciones, Hinata- decía una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Lo siento mucho Matsuri, la verdad no se qué paso, el auto estaba funcionado bien- decía una chica de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado mientras ojeaba el motor del auto tratando de encontrar la falla.

-¿puedes arreglarlo?- dijo la chica de ojos oscuros.

-creo que si-dijo la peli azul.

Mientras tanto en el salón 2-A de la secundaria se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio tomado en una coleta la cual ojeaba con mucho interés una revista de farándula sentada en su escritorio.

Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas entro al salón llamando la atención de la rubia.

-hola, Sakura- dijo muy animada la rubia mientras se paraba y abrazaba a su amiga.

- ¡ya! Ino ¡vas a ahogarme!-decía la peli rosa intentando librarse del abrazo.

- Que amargada estas-dijo la ojiazul liberando a su amiga.

- disculpa? Que quieres decir con eso de amargada!- dijo un poco molesta.

-pues eso mismo! AMARGADA!- grito Ino.

Las dos comenzaron con su discusión de siempre.

-oigan ya basta-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate la cual acababa de entrar al salón.-acaso siempre que se ven tienen que discutir-

-Ino empezó-dijo la peli rosa.

-he! De que hablas…-dijo la rubia.

-tú eres la inmadura que empieza las peleas-dijo arrogante la ojijade.

Ino estuvo a punto de contestar pero una chica de ojos verde oscuro y cabello rubio tomado en cuatro coletas entro al salón.

-hola chicas-dijo la joven de cuatro coletas.

-hola Temari!-dijo Ino muy animada.

-como te fue en las vacaciones!-decía Sakura igual de animada.

-"parece que de repente se olvidaron de la pelea"- pensaba TenTen pero después se percato de que faltaban algunas personas.-oigan…-dijo llamando la atención de sus amigas- donde están Matsuri y Hinata.

-Vamos Matsuri no estás ayudando nada-decía Hinata mientras las dos "empujaban" el auto de la ojiperla.

-Disculpa por no estar acostumbrada a empujar cosas pesadas-la verdad el auto no se movía ni un centímetro-Hinata quitaste el freno de mano ¿verdad?-

La ojiperla rápidamente camino hacia el puesto del conductor y se dio cuenta que efectivamente el auto no se movía porque el freno de mano seguía puesto.

-ups!-dijo Hinata-lo siento lo olvide.

Quito el freno de mano y volvió a atrás para seguir empujando.

_-_-_ En La Escuela _-_-_

-¿crees que les allá pasado algo malo?-dijo preocupada la peli rosa.

-no, ya hubieran llamado si estuvieran en problemas- dijo Temari.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo TenTen.

-oigan vamos al patio-propuso Ino-tal vez ellas estén en otro lado de la escuela-

-ok vamos-dijo Temari.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del salón.

_-_-_ Con Hinata Y Matsuri _-_-_

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas, posiblemente le quitarían la licencia de conducir a Hinata y a ambas les pondrían un buen castigo.

-estamos en problemas-dijo Hinata aunque eso ya era bastante obvio.

-¿enserio? Obviamente estamos en problemas, nos van a linchar Hinata- la chica de cabello negro seguía sin creer que hubieran tenido tan poca precaución.

el plan era simple: llevarían el auto a un taller cercano para que lo repararan después buscarían un taxi para que las llevara a la escuela ,solo eso, claro que ¡no contaron con que la calle en la que se habían quedado varadas fuera tan empinada! Y cuando quitaron el freno de mano para poder empujarlo el auto rodo por toda la calle deteniéndose al chocar contra un poste de alumbrado destrozándose una de las luces delanteras del coche.

-vaya si que tenemos mala suerte- dijo Hinata.-ahora que hacemos.

-tenemos 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela-dijo Matsuri.

-olvídalo, nunca llegaremos a tiempo.- Hinata ya se había resignado a llegar tarde ahora se preguntaba si al menos llegarían o acaso faltarían al primer día de clases.

-¡oye! Con esa actitud nunca conquistaras a Naruto-dijo la chica de ojos negros-se mas positiva- grito entusiasmada.

La chica de cabellos azulados se sonrojo al recordar a aquel chico hiperactivo y escandaloso de verdad deseaba volver a verlo lo extrañaba mucho.

De repente el celular de Matsuri comenzó a sonar.

-¿hola? ¡Ah! Sasuke, que bueno que llamas necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Matsuri.

_-_-_ En La Escuela _-_-_

-¿de qué hablas Matsuri?-Un chico azabache de ojos negros hablaba por su celular.

-escucha necesito que vengas a buscarnos- dijo la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea-por favor-rogo.

- ¿a buscar a quien? En que problemas vas a meterme ahora-dijo el azabache en tono de fastidio.

-en ningún problema, solo necesito que me vengas a buscarme a mí y a Hinata-pidió Matsuri.

-de acuerdo-cedió el azabache-¿Dónde están?-

Un rubio de ojos azules entraba por la puerta principal de la escuela llamando la atención de una gran cantidad de chicas que enseguida lo vieron comenzaron a susurrar cosas como: "Que guapo es" "debería invitarlo a salir" y otras cosas más, el chico se limitaba a sonreír.

En ese mismo instante Sasuke salía del edificio lo cual no paso desapercibido para el rubio ni tampoco para el grupo de chicas que estaban ahí las cuales enseguida emitieron un grito de emoción, no era para menos después de todo unos de los chicos más guapos del colegio estaban ahí frente a sus ojos hablando.

-Oye teme a dónde vas ya van a comenzar las clases- decía el chico rubio mientras ojeaba su reloj de mano.

-debo ir por Matsuri parece que se metió en problemas de nuevo- dijo Sasuke.

-oh! Enserio! Entonces voy contigo, apuesto a que puedo ayudar.- dijo el chico entusiasmado.

-no, empeoraras las cosas- dijo Sasuke yéndose del lugar sin darle oportunidad a Naruto de responder.

-diablos, siempre me dejan afuera de todo- mascullo por lo bajo.

Sin mas camino hacia el edificio y se dirigió a su salón.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas que había en el patio, habían recorrido toda la escuela buscando a sus dos amigas pero no las habían visto, estaban seguras que se habían metido en problemas.

-¿qué creen que les sucedió a esas dos?-dijo Ino.

-seguramente se perdieron o algo así- dijo Temari.

Las cuatro suspiraron al tiempo: esas dos sí que eran todo un caso, siempre que estaban juntas algo malo pasaba de verdad debían considerar no volver a dejarlas solas.

-bueno, me parece que debemos irnos al salón ya- dijo TenTen levantándose de la banca.

Las chicas partieron de regreso al salón.

Cuando llegaron todo el mundo ya estaba allí, exceptuando a Hinata Hyuga, Matsuri y Sasuke Uchiha.

-"humm Sasuke tampoco esta, me pregunto si…"-pensaba la peli rosa.

-Sakura!-grito Naruto abrazando a la peli rosa por la espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-he? Naruto? Hola- dijo volteándose para quedar frente a frente con el chico.

-suelta a Sakura!-grito lee otro chico hiperactivo.

De pronto Naruto y Lee estaban discutiendo sobre quien conquistaría a Sakura pero la verdad nadie lograba entender lo que decían solo se escuchaban los gritos del rubio y a Lee hablar sobre que le daría 100 vueltas a la cancha si no lograba conquistar a la peli rosa.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo TenTen.

-si, a esos dos nunca se les acabara la energía-decía Sakura mientras miraba divertida a Naruto y Lee que ahora se encontraban en una batalla de pulgares.

El salón estaba hecho una caos todo el mundo hablaba con sus compañeros y bolas de papel volaban por encima de la cabeza de todos, solo TenTen y Sakura –que estaban sentadas cerca de la puerta- se percataron de que al salón entraron rápidamente una ojiperla y una chica de ojos oscuros seguidas por un azabache.

-por fin llegaron ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto TenTen.

Las dos chicas empezaron con su relato mientras Sakura tenía una lucha de miradas con el Uchiha, finalmente ella le mando una sonrisa y él se sentó en el puesto que quedaba detrás de TenTen quedando diagonal a ella.

La puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a un hombre alto de cabello gris.

-hola-dijo el hombre.

-Como que "hola" llega tarde Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto el cual aun mantenía la batalla de pulgares con Lee.

-Ja! Gane!-grito Lee ya que Naruto al haberse desconcentrado había perdido la batalla.

-he? No es justo! Me distraje!-dijo Naruto.

-debes mantener tu mente concentrada en la batalla-dijo Lee.

Kakashi vio que esos dos empezarían de nuevo así que decidió detenerlos antes de que comenzaran.

-de acuerdo vayan a sentarse-dijo mientras anotaba algo en el pizarrón.

Miro a los chicos que tenía en frente y suspiro.

-"uff! Este será un año largo"-pensó Kakashi.

Esta vez le había tocado un grupo difícil.

Les dedico una sonrisa a todos sus estudiantes-o eso es lo que les pareció a ellos ya que la máscara que usaba su sensei no permitía verlo bien- todos los chicos y chicas allí presentes le devolvieron la sonrisa lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Ese año seria largo…Muy Largo.


	2. Ya lo sabia todo el mundo

"Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto"

Capitulo 2

"Ya Lo Sabia Todo El Mundo"

Una ojiperla se dirigía a su clase de matemáticas, ya estaban en la 5 hora de clase, no habia pasado nada interesante en ese día, excepto por su "pequeño" accidente con el auto y la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a tiempo y eso que habían llegado 10 minutos tarde, por suerte su profesor era un holgazán y nunca llegaba a tiempo a las clases.

-Hinata! Espérame!- gritaba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade.

La peli azul se detuvo y la peli rosa logro alcanzarla.

-tienes clases de matemáticas conmigo?-

Pregunto la ojijade.

-sí, pensaba que ya estarías en el salón-dijo ojiperla, noto que su amiga venia un poco desarreglada y que se veía un poco nerviosa- te sucedió algo?-pregunto.

-he! Pues...- la chica se sonrojo- no nada...esta todo bien- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-segura? De repente te has puesto muy roja- decía Hinata tocando la frente de su amiga para confirmar que estuviera bien.

-estoy bien!-dijo quitando la mano de la ojiperla de su frente- debemos ir al salón llegaremos tarde.

Sakura rápidamente siguió el camino hacia el salon, Hinata la seguía mientras se preguntaba por qué la pelirosa actuaba tan extraño.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero de la escuela se encontraban dos personas fundidas en un delicado beso, el contacto entre los dos lentamente se fue rompiendo y la chica rodeo el cuello del joven para abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe- dijo la joven mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Yo también...bueno...un poco- dijo el chico rodeándola por la cintura para después volver a besarla.

Neji Hyuga y Tenten Amma la pareja más conocida del instituto, el era uno de los herederos de la famosa empresa Hyuga y ella la hija de un famoso productor de cine, aunque Neji era conocido por ser una persona fría pero parece que Tenten tenía el suficiente calor para derretir la coraza de hierro que rodeaba al hyuga,la mayoría de las chicas babeaban por Neji pero ninguna se atrevía a acercársele ya que era bien sabido que Tenten no era tan amigable cuando se trataban de su hombre, el ojiperla era solo para la chica de cabello castaño y eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

Neji dejo de abrazar a Tenten y se fue caminando hacia la entrada.

-oye!-dijo Tenten persiguiendolo,odiaba cuando él hacia eso.

Neji se detuvo, lo que causo que Tenten chocara contra su espalda.

-au!- se quejo la chica.

-debes tener cuidado TenTen, ahora muévete llegaremos tarde a clase-le dijo en tono frio y siguió caminando.

Tenten se limito a seguirlo, no quería discutir, ya más tarde hablarían de eso.

Unos chicos pasaron por el lado de ellos viendo a la chica prácticamente "Comiéndosela con la mirada" pero la joven no se percato de esto , solo el chico se dio cuenta de la expresión de idiotas que tenían los dos estudiantes al ver a SU novia, porque si era SUYA y no permitiría que nadie lo dudara.

El chico se volvió hacia su novia y sin previo aviso la tomo en brazos y se la llevo cargándola.

- qué rayos haces! Bájame ahora Neji Hyuga!- dijo la chica pero el ojiperla la ignoro.

Tenten continúo gritando que la bajara y Neji seguía sin obedecerle porque al fin y al cabo la chica de ojos chocolate era solo para el Hyuga y eso... Ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

-oye! Teme!- grito el hiperactivo rubio.

-Qué rayos quieres ahora?- dijo en tono de fastidio el azabache.

-te quería preguntar donde estuviste en el descanso no te vi por ningún lado!-dijo el ojiazul curioso.

-Estuve...por ahí-dijo el Uchiha.

-No habrás estado fastidiando de nuevo a Sakura!-dijo el Uzumaki.

El Uchiha se mostro nervioso por un segundo pero después volvió a su semblante frio.

-de que hablas Dobe? Después de todo Sakura es la me fastidia todo el tiempo-dijo Sasuke.

- Que bien! Entonces si puedo contarte mi plan para conquistar a Sakura, lo primero que hare...-Bla Bla Bla el Uzumaki seguía hablando pero ya el Uchiha no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención.

Si, el habia estado con Sakura durante el descanso, pero no exactamente para fastidiarla, el tenia una asignatura pendiente con la pelirosa , ellos normalmente compartían besos a escondidas de todos, nadie lo sabía ni siquiera los más cercanos amigos de ambos, era un secreto muy bien guardado por los dos y el esperaba poder mantenerlo en secreto hasta que él y la pelirosa aclararan las cosas, la verdad ya se habia acostumbrado a estar con ella y además ninguna otra chica le llamaba la atencion,era obvio que Sakura deseaba tener algo serio con él pues ya se lo habia dicho anteriormente pero el solo habia respondido que necesitaba pensarlo aunque ya hace mucho tiempo que le dijo eso y las vacaciones ya habían terminado y debía decidirse rápido antes de que uno de los pretendientes de Sakura -porque la chica sí que tenía muchos- intentara algo.

-oye teme estas escuchándome-Naruto ya se habia percatado de que Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.-TEME!-grito.

-Qué rayos te pasa! Quieres dejarme sordo!- dijo Sasuke.

-Préstame atención cuando te hablo he estado aquí parado hablando como un idiota!-Dijo Naruto fingiendo enfado.

-es que acaso puedes hablar sin parecer un idiota? Da igual vámonos a clases-dijo para después irse caminando.

-He! Espera! Un momento me acabas de llamar idiota?-dijo un confundido Naruto.

Y es si, Naruto Uzumaki era un idiota y eso...Ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

Una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio se acercaba a la cancha de futbol-la cual estaba vacía ya que estaban en horario de clases-en donde se encontraba un chica sentado en las gradas.

-Hola Kiba- dijo Ino en un tono dulce, el cual solo usaba con el Inuzuka.

-ah...hola Ino que haces aquí?-dijo el chico.

-quería verte-dijo la Yamanaka sonrojándose.

-Para qué?-dijo el castaño confundido.

"Para qué?" Es que acaso era tonto obviamente la chica gustaba del Inuzuka pero... El nunca se daba cuenta siempre le mandaba indirectas pero él nunca las entendía por qué tenía que gustarle un chico tan cabeza dura!

El punto es que Ino yamanaka estaba muy enamorada de Kiba Inuzuka y eso...Ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

Las clases habían culminado, la mayoría de los estudiantes salían de la secundaria para dirigirse a sus casas, solo los chicos del equipo de futbol se quedaron ya que ellos tenían practica, lo que implico que las chicas se quedaran ya que tanto temari, hinata y Matsuri necesitaban que alguno las llevara a su casa, Tenten se habia quedado para observar a su novio la única que faltaba era Ino ya que Sasuke le habia pedido a Sakura que se quedara ya que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Mientras los chicos practicaban las chicas se pusieron a charlar.

-oye Sakura- dijo Tenten-que es lo que quiere hablar Sasuke contigo?-pregunto.

-Mmm...No lo sé- dijo nerviosa.

-y porque te pones tan nerviosa-pregunto Temari-acaso hay algo que no nos has contado-dijo Temari.

-no! Ustedes saben que yo les cuento todo-dijo mientras sonreía para tranquilizar a sus amigas.

-si eso espero-dijo Temari pero no habia quedado tan convencida de la respuesta de la Pelirosa.

-oye Hinata, dile a Naruto que te lleve a tu casa- dijo Tenten.

-he! que! por qué?-pregunto la ojiperla comenzando a sonrojarse.

-es que tu primo y yo vamos a ir a almorzar después de la práctica y... Pues-dijo mirando a la Hyuga.

-no te quieren con ellos, Hinata!-dijo Matsuri.

-Calla Matsuri-Dijo Tenten-no es eso Hinata...-Dijo la castaña para que la ojiperla no se sintiera ofendida.

-tranquila Tenten, entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con Neji, no se han visto en todas las vacaciones-dijo Hinata con esa sonrisa que calmaba a todo el mundo.

-entonces le pedirás a Naruto que te lleve-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa picara.

-he...no...Yo-dijo confundida la chica de cabello oscuro.

-oh! Vamos Hinata si sigues así Naruto nunca te prestara atención-Dijo la chica de 4 coletas.

-he? pero es que yo...-dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.-yo...-la chica comenzó a sonrojarse-yo...-parecía que iba a sufrir de un desmayo.

-TU QUEE!-gritaron las demás chicas.

La practica termino y todos se dispusieron a irse, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron enseguida sin despedirse de nadie y parece que el azabache se habia olvidado de alguien.

-QUE! Como que se fue!-decía una chica de ojos y cabello oscuro.

-Si ya se fue-dijo un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina-vamos te llevare a casa-.

-he? Enserio?-dijo un poco ilusionada por la reciente actitud del chico hacia a ella.

-si no fuera enserio no te lo estaría diciendo, vamos-dijo dirigiendo al parqueadero.

La chica solo lo siguió.

Sabaku No Gaara: ese era el nombre de aquel chico, el cual era bastante frio, pero igual eso no impedía que las chicas se le acercaran con intenciones de conquistarlo.

Aunque Gaara y Matsuri eran buenos amigos, ya que él era uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke, pero la relación habia cambiado un poco desde la última vez que se vieron ya que en la fiesta de fin de año Matsuri le habia dicho que estaba enamorada de él y Gaara la habia rechazado, por eso cuando estaban ellos dos solos era muy incomodo para la chica.

Así la escuela se fue vaciando por completo, el primer día de clases habia culminado pero les faltaban muchos más.

XxXxXxX

Ok, que les ha parecido este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Dejo algunos interrogantes.

Que pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?

Y con Matsuri y Gaara?

Cuál es el apellido de Matsuri?

Les gusto el NejiTen?


	3. Intenta olvidarte de mi

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Intenta olvidarte de mí"**

La hermosa mansión se alzaba entre los numerosos y bellos jardines que pertenecían a la adinerada familia, el lugar era la envidia de todos los vecinos a pesar de que todas las casas cercanas fueran casi igual de hermosas, esta parecía tener algo que la hacía sobresalir de entre las demás.

Dentro de la mansión una joven de ojos y cabellos oscuros como la noche se dedicaba a tomar su desayuno con parsimonia mientras, a su alrededor numerosas sirvientas se movían realizando diferentes tareas, algunas limpiando, las otras llevando ropa sucia y otras que se movían tan rápido que no dejaban ni una pista de que estaban haciendo pero se asumía que era algo importante.

-Itachi- llamo la chica a su hermano mayor que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, el chico no parecía estarle prestando atención mientras leía un par de papeles que tenía a su lado-¿tienes idea de que le ocurre a Sasuke?- pregunto finalmente la chica.

El joven pelinegro alzo la mirada dirigiéndola a la silla vacía junto a él.

-Acaso no ha bajado a desayunar- pregunto con un a cara confundida.

-No- dijo la chica- no me digas que acabas de darte cuenta, en fin, ese no es el punto desde que regreso anoche ha estado muy callado.-comento.

-bueno el siempre es así, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse- en cuanto el pelinegro mayor termino de hablar se escucho como la puerta principal era cerrada con más fuerza de la necesaria causando un fuerte ruido que inundo toda la planta baja de la mansión- ¿habrá sido Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi mirando a su hermana menor.

-imposible, tenía que llevarme a la escuela-decía Matsuri mientras se levantaba con prisa para asomarse por una de las ventanas notando que el auto de Sasuke había desparecido- ese tonto siempre se vive olvidando de mi ahora en que se supone que me iré- refunfuñaba la joven.

-pensé que te irías con la chica Hyuga- menciono Itachi

Matsuri se tenso al recordar el accidente que Hinata y ella habían sufrido días atrás y no pudo obtener una respuesta coherente para explicarse.

-Olvídalo – dijo Itachi al ver que su pequeña hermana se había quedado sin palabras- vamos te llevare yo- Itachi tomo las llaves de su auto que estaban en la mesa junto con su mochila, Matsuri también tomo sus cosas y lo siguió, aunque Sasuke se había olvidado de ella y eso le molestaba un poco aun así se encontraba preocupada por él y quería saber porque se encontraba de tan pésimo humor.

La escuela se llenaba poco a poco y los pasillos parecían cobrar vida a medida de que se llenaban de personas, esperando en el salón a que las clases comenzaran se encontraban dos chicas rubias, Ino Yamanaka y Temari Sabaku No, ambas perdidas en sus propias cosas Temari parecía estar muy entretenida con su celular mientras Ino leía otra de sus revistas de belleza, debido a esto ninguna noto cuando una pelirosa ingreso al salón dejándose caer pesadamente en su escritorio debido al ruido que ocasiono el escritorio por el movimiento las dos chicas rubias alzaron la mirada para posarla en Sakura.

-Sakura, hola- saludo Ino, pero extrañamente no recibió una palabra de la chica de ojos jade.

Temari le lanzo a Ino una mirada confundida, mientras ella se paraba de su puesto para acercarse a su compañera.

-SAKURA QUE NO OISTE QUE TE HABLE!-grito la chica sin ningún tipo de tacto haciendo que una gotita resbalara por la sien de la chica de cuatro coletas quien de inmediato se puso de pie para evitar que se desatara otra pelea entre sus compañeras, como era usual.

-YA TE ESCUCHE!-exclamo la pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentar a la rubia.

-Ya basta de gritos, me vuelven loca- dijo Temari tratando de calmar a la dos chicas.

-YO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA CON TODO ESTO-dijo la pelirosa antes de marcharse del lugar dejando perplejas a sus otras dos amigas.

Justamente cuando Sakura cruzaba la puerta Matsuri venia entrando ocasionando que la chica de cabellos negros se extrañara al ver a su querida amiga tan furiosa.

-Que le ocurre?- pregunto la Uchiha mientras miraba a Temari e Ino.

Las expresiones de las chicas solo demostraban una cosa: No tenían ni idea de que había ocurrido.

-Vaya, porque todo el mundo parece estar molesto hoy- menciono la pelinegra mientras se ubicaba en su puesto.

-A que te refieres, Matsuri?- pregunto Temari.

-Sasuke ha estado molesto desde anoche, no ha querido hablarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Itachi o a mi- dijo la chica- y ahora Sakura ha despertado sus instintos asesinos- finalizo.

-Un momento- reflexiono Ino- tanto Sakura como Sasuke están molestos eso significa que algo malo ocurrió ayer, recuerdan que Sakura se marcho con el después de clases.- dijo la chica.

-es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo- dijo la pelinegra, a esta altura de la conversación Temari había vuelto a entretenerse con su celular ignorando los comentarios de sus dos amigas.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer Matsuri- dijo entusiasmada la chica de ojos azules.

- de que hablas Ino?- pregunto confundida la chica pelinegra.

-¿cómo que de que hablo? Tenemos que averiguar que ocurrió- los ojos azules de Ino denotaban una gran curiosidad.- Sakura es nuestra amiga y tenemos que protegerla de grandes patanes como Sasuke- dijo.

-Oye estás hablando de mi hermano- dijo la pelinegra- igual, no creo que sea buena idea involucrarnos en esto solo haremos que se enfurezcan mas- .

-Vamos Matsuri lo haremos por el bien de ellos dos, Vamos!- Ino tomo a Matsuri de la muñeca arrastrándola fuera del salón en la dirección en la que Sakura había desaparecido unos minutos atrás, Temari solo las observo divertida mientras veía como su par de amigas eran vistas de manera rara por los demás presentes del pasillo, las protestas de Matsuri haciéndose cada vez más lejanas, Temari se quedo en el salón ojeando la olvidada revista de Ino hasta que sintió un molesto olor inundar el lugar, alzo la vista para encontrarse con un joven alto de desordenado cabello castaño atado en una coleta.

-Shikamaru, podrías apagar esa porquería- dijo la chica refiriéndose al cigarrillo que tenía el chico en las manos, él la miro por unos segundos para después apagar el tabaco.

-Contenta- la reto el chico.

-Sabes que me molesta el olor de esa cosa- se quejo la chica mirando de nuevo la revista.

-No pensé que estarías aquí- dijo el chico.

- pues pensaste mal- argumento ella, creciendo más molesta a medida que seguía la conversación.

Para el placer de Temari, Shikamaru solo se dedico a sentarse en su puesto y tomar una siesta, le agradaba el silencio.

Convencida de que llegaría tarde una joven de ojos perlados y largo cabello azulado corría por los pasillos del instituto, esquivando profesores y estudiantes quienes la miraban de manera extraña pues no comprendían a donde podría estar yendo con tanta prisa.

Lamentablemente para ella cuando ya faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a su salón cayó al piso de repente y confundida.

-Lo lamento- dijo la persona con la que había chocado quien le brindo una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, aunque aun se encontraba un poco desorientada, con la ayuda del extraño Hinata se puso de pie.

Inesperadamente los ojos claros de la Hyuga se encontraron con unos ojos oscuros que estaba segura de haber visto antes, eran muy parecidos a los de su amiga Matsuri pero sabía que no se trataba de ella.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el joven.

-si, no es nada, lo siento mucho fui muy torpe- Hinata clavo sus ojos en el suelo consumida por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico sonriendo-aunque no deberías correr de esa manera por los pasillos-hablo el pelinegro- mi nombre es Itachi-se presento.

-Soy Hinata- dijo la chica aun un poco abochornada.

-Bueno, entonces te veré luego, Hinata, trata de mantenerte de pie- comento Itachi antes de marcharse.

-así que este es Itachi- murmuro Hinata para sí misma mientras seguía su camino a paso más lento.

Aunque Hinata había sido amiga y compañera de Matsuri por largo tiempo nunca había hablado con el Uchiha mayor directamente, siempre que lo veía era de lejos, cuando este se encontraba conversando con Matsuri o cuando asistía a alguna de las reuniones sociales que organizaba su familia, la verdad nunca había tenido mayor interés en el, por otro lado sus amigas – con excepción de Sakura y obviamente de Matsuri- aseguraban que Itachi era extremadamente guapo incluso decían que le parecía más guapo que el propio Sasuke siempre causando la molestia de su amiga pelirosa, pero ahora que lo había visto más de cerca podía decir que la familia Uchiha de verdad contaba con buenos genes.

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían comenzado , como ya era costumbre los estudiantes de la clase de kakashi pasaron la primera hora vagueando mientras esperaban a que su profesor llegara, como todos estaban dispersos con Temari leyendo la revista de Ino, Shikamaru durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar del ruido del salón, Neji y Tenten en silencio en una de las esquinas del salón haciéndose compañía el uno al otro, Kiba, Naruto y lee sosteniendo una alegre conversación acerca de temas banales y Hinata sentada pensado en dios sabe que cosas, solo Matsuri e Ino eran capaces de notar la atmosfera oscura que parecía rodear tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura , el hecho de que estos dos estuvieran tan cercanos no ayudaba en nada, ahora si estaban seguras que la razón del enojo de ambos se debía a algo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente Kakashi-sensei se digno a aparecer aunque la clase solo duro unos pocos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara de nuevo para indicar que la hora del descanso había llegado, los estudiantes se movilizaron rápido fuera del aula, pero sin duda los que parecían tener una mayor necesidad por salir de allí eran Sasuke y Sakura, rápidamente Matsuri fue arrastrada por Ino quien seguía de manera cautelosa a Sasuke pues ya habían perdido de vista a la pelirosa, Tenten y Neji se fueron por su cuenta, dejando a Temari sola con Hinata quien parecía encontrarse un poco desanimada.

-Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?- intento indagar Temari.

-Si Temari no es nada es solo que…- la chica guardo silencio lo que le indico a la rubia que Hinata no se encontraba lista para hablar de lo que sea que la estaba molestando- no es nada, sabes Temari no te ofendas pero me gustaría estar sola ahora, no te importa si me retiro- dijo la chica un poco apenada por actuar de esa manera tan frágil.

- no hay problema, pero prométeme que si es algo serio me lo contaras cuando te sientas mejor- dijo la chica, Hinata solo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar alejado.

Temari suspiro sintiéndose una poco triste por el hecho de que sus amigas se encontraran de un humor tan raro ese día, primero era Sakura y ahora Hinata.

Pensó en buscar a Ino y Matsuri pero sabía que esas dos deberían de estar haciendo maromas tratando de averiguar que había ocurrido entre Sakura y Sasuke y no se le antojaba meterse en problemas, así que simplemente se dedico a caminar sin rumbo, sin darse cuenta se encontró en uno de los jardines más alejados del colegio podría jurar que era donde Tenten y Neji solían pasar el rato pero no los había visto, lo que si vio fue a un chico recostado en el césped mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, sin dudarlo dos veces Temari tomo el cigarro de la boca del chico apagándolo inmediatamente y arrojándolo lejos.

-Pero que rayos te ocurre Temari- se quejo el chico aunque su voz no denotaba mucha molestia-ese era el ultimo que me quedaba- finalizo.

-Ojala sea el ultimo que te fumes-dijo la chica-sabes que me molesta ese olor-.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me sigas a todas partes.-dijo Shikamaru mientras se acostaba en el césped para mirar la nubes.-por algo vine aquí, para no molestar a nadie-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.-eres una molestia-dijo.

- a quien llamas molestia bebe llorón.- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a irse-esto me gano por andarme preocupando por ti- dijo caminando lejos

-asique estas preocupada por mi pensé que te "molestaba el olor"-se burlo el chico desde el suelo.

La chica ignoro el comentario y siguió caminando tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Temari- llamo el chico un poco más fuerte para lograr que esta lo escuchara, la rubia se detuvo esperando a que volviera a hablar- mas te vale que me consigas mas cigarros enserio ese era el ultimo- dijo el chico.

-Ni lo sueñes- la chica siguió caminando pero se detuvo cuando una buena idea pasa por su mente.- ¿sabes algo curioso Shikamaru?- pregunto

-¿qué?-contesto el chico.

-Las chicas no besan a los chicos que fuman, solo para que lo tengas en cuenta- después de eso se marcho.

Aunque Shikamaru pensaba que Temari era una molestia esa chica se las había ingeniado para pintar una sonrisa en el rostro del chico con ese último comentario.

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca, que gracias a dios era uno de los lugares que se encontraba vacío, pues realmente necesitaba la soledad para aclarar sus ideas y controlar su temperamento.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido algo así? Ella sabía que Sasuke no sentía nada especial por ella, pero igualmente había permitido que este la usara para entretenerse pensando que si pasaba más tiempo con el Uchiha ella empezaría a ocupar un espacio en su corazón, pero que equivocada había estado.

Sasuke le había dejado bien claro desde el comienzo que no tenía ningún interés hacia ella, le había asegurado que no creía en el amor, se lo había advertido y aun así ella pensó que podría manejar la situación, que podría manejar a Sasuke.

Tal vez era eso lo que más la frustraba el hecho de que todo había sido su culpa, Sakura solo tenía que decirle no a Sasuke y así se hubiera ahorrado todo el dolor en el que se encontraba ahora mismo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo la saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas que había derramado, poniendo su mejor cara para quien sea que hubiera entrado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto.

-Naruto,¿ qué haces aquí? Tú nunca vienes a la biblioteca-dijo la chica.

-Lo sé, Sakura pero no te encontraba por ningún lado y entonces recordé que acostumbras venir aquí-dijo el rubio mientras se revolvía el cabello y sonreía como usualmente lo hacía.

-¿Por qué estabas buscándome?-pregunto la chica, tratando de mantenerse serena.

- Bueno…he notado que has estado un poco molesta hoy- dijo el chico sin darse cuenta que hacía que Sakura se enfadara aunque la pelirosa trataba de no demostrarlo- sabes si se trata de Sasuke no dudare en darle su merecido- bromeo el chico tratando de subirle el ánimo pero su comentario causo una reacción totalmente opuesta.

-Porque mierda todos asumen que tiene algo que ver con el idiota de Sasuke-dijo la chica realmente enojada- Sasuke no es toda mi vida en realidad no me interesa, ya déjenme todos en paz yo me encuentro bien- grito la chica, perdiendo el control finalmente.

Naruto no entendía que había dicho mal pero antes de que pudiera disculparse con Sakura esta rompió en llanto lo único que se ocurrió hacer al rubio fue abrazarla pues la pelirosa se veía tremendamente alterada.

-lo siento, Naruto- dijo la chica susurrando mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico-no quise decirte eso, lo lamento- se disculpo mientras las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

-tranquila Sakura- intento calmarla el chico.

Sakura se alejo de él, para pedirle que la dejara sola por un rato y aunque Naruto no estaba muy seguro accedió a retirarse después de que Sakura le prometiera que ella iba estar bien.

Después la pelirosa lloro hasta que sintió que se quedo seca.

Los ojos azules de Ino miraban a todos lados buscando la cabeza de cabellos negros que parecía haber desaparecido.

-Acéptalo lo perdimos de vista, podemos volver a ser normales ahora-dijo Matsuri quien estaba sentada en un banca cerca de Ino.

-¿donde pudo haber ido?-pregunto extrañada la chica rubia.-enserio como pudo ser más rápido que nosotras.- Ino comenzó a caminar rápidamente esperando encontrar a Sasuke.

-Ino enserio dejemos las cosas como están-insistió la pelinegra siguiendo con pereza el paso de amiga.

-Matsuri, si dejamos las cosas como están Sakura y Sasuke seguramente se odiaran por el resto de sus vidas es eso lo que quieres- hablaba la chica sin parar de caminar.

-creo que estas exagerando- dijo la Uchiha.

Rápidamente la jóvenes llegaron a la esquina del pasillo encontrándose inesperadamente con Sakura quien ya parecía estar un poco calmada, aunque parecía sospechar de la actitud de Matsuri quien se había puesto un poco nerviosa al sentirse atrapada.

-¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos?-pregunto la pelirosa.

-Sakura, te hemos buscado por todas partes- fingió la rubia.- donde has estado metida-

-Solo quería estar sola por un tiempo-dijo la chica.

-Sakura te sientes bien –cuestiono la ojinegra.

-Sí, no se preocupen ¿Dónde están las demás?- Sakura miro alrededor esperando ver a sus otras compañeras.

-no tenemos idea, seguramente deben estar buscándonos será mejor que nos reunamos todas-dijo Ino sacando su celular dispuesta a llamar a las tres chicas que hacían falta.

Sakura sonrio, pero Matsuri e Ino podían decir que no se trataba de una sonrisa verdadera.

Gaara, Sasuke y kiba estaban reunidos en la cafetería, kiba hablaba sin parar mientras Gaara respondía con monosílabos y Sasuke no parecía prestar ningún tipo de atención.

-vaya de verdad que necesito conseguirme amigos nuevos con ustedes no se puede ni siquiera mantener una conversación normal-se quejo kiba pero ni Gaara ni Sasuke parecieron prestar atención al comentario.

En ese momento Naruto apareció sentándose junto a sus amigos, kiba respiro tranquilo pues por fin podría conversar con alguien.

-¿Dónde estabas metido?-pregunto el castaño al ojiazul.

-¿Yo? En la biblioteca- respondió Naruto.

-¿enserio? No creo que tengas idea de donde está la biblioteca, idiota- hablo Gaara por primera vez.

-A quien diablos llamas idiota Gaara- protesto Naruto- de todos modos solo estaba allí porque estaba buscando a Sakura- dijo el rubio.

Sasuke se vio realmente interesado en la conversación en el momento en que Naruto pronuncio ese nombre.

-¿y qué ocurrió?-pregunto kiba-seguramente te rechazo de nuevo- se burlo el castaño.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas no estoy muy seguro de que ocurrió, Sakura está muy rara y parece estar muy voluble y triste por algo- dijo el chico rubio.

-seguramente esta en sus días- comento kiba.

Los jóvenes vieron asombrados como de un momento a otro Sasuke se ponía de pie y se iba sin decir palabras y a pesar de que Naruto lo llamo varias veces no se detuvo a mirarlos ni siquiera una vez.

-qué raro que esta Sasuke…creen que también este en sus días-pregunto Naruto.

-tú sí que eres un idiota- comento el pelirrojo mientras kiba asentía en acuerdo.

-uh… no entiendo- dijo el rubio mirando el camino por el que Sasuke había acabado de desaparecer.

En otro lado de la escuela, más exactamente en el salón 2-A Matsuri, Ino y Sakura estaban reunidas, aunque aún faltaban varios minutos para que el descanso acabara les gustaba pasar el tiempo allí pues no se encontraba mucho gente cerca y por lo tanto era más privado, la rubia acababa de comunicarse con sus otras amigas Hinata y Temari quienes habían dicho que estarían allí en un momento.

Para la sorpresa de todas la primera en aparecerse fue Tenten, quien milagrosamente no estaba acompañada por Neji, aunque sus amigas estaban feliz de que Tenten tuviera una relacion tenían que aceptar que la castaña ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellas.

-¿Que ocurrió Tenten? ¿Peleaste con Neji o algo así?-pregunto divertida Matsuri.

-en realidad, Neji se fue antes de que las clases acabaran pero no me quiso decir a donde, buscaba a Hinata para preguntarle si sabía algo de eso- dijo la chica buscando con la mirada a la ojiperla.

- Bueno espérala, la llamamos hace unos minutos debe venir en camino- dijo la pelirosa.

Las chicas se enfrascaron en una animada conversación, minutos después Hinata y Temari aparecieron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Temari quien estaba un poco extrañada de haber sido llamada por sus amigas.

-Vamos Temari solo estamos tratando de compartir un buen rato como amigas- le dijo la otra rubia.- ya saben cómo los viejos tiempos.- para soportar su comentario Ino rodeo con los brazos a Matsuri y Sakura.

-No hables como si fuéramos un grupo de viejas- le recalco Temari mientras las otras reían por su comentario.

La charla siguió entre las demás, Tenten no tardo en cuestionar a Hinata sobre el paradero de su novio.

-Oh!, bueno Tenten, Neji tenia cosas que hacer pero no es nada importante el está bien, no te preocupes-dijo la peli azul aunque su nerviosismo era obvio, Tenten lo dejo pasar y no cuestiono más a su amiga.

-Podemos dejar de hablar de chicos por una vez en la vida- se quejo Ino.

-Que sorpresa que justamente tu no quieras hablar de chicos-señalo Temari.

-Bueno solo digo que no es importante ahora- se defendió la chica.

-O tal vez el hecho de que kiba siga sin prestarte atención te ha hecho perder interés en el tema- argumento Matsuri.

- No se trata de eso-Ino hizo un puchero mientras inflaba las mejillas y miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Si claro- aseguro sarcásticamente la Uchiha.

- Y tú qué dices Matsuri si después de todo Gaara tampoco te presta atención-dijo la rubia.

-podrían no hablar de mi hermano en este momento- dijo Temari, causando que las demás rieran.

En ese momento mientras la mayoría de ellas reían, un chico de cabello azabache y de ojos negros entro en el salón, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas, sin pronunciar palabra Sasuke tomo a Sakura del brazo haciéndola caminar tras de él a pesar de que la pelirosa parecía resistirse.

-Bueno eso fue inesperado- dijo Tenten aun confundida por lo que había acabado de suceder.

- Vamos Matsuri no hay tiempo que perder- señalo Ino empezando a caminar en la dirección que habían tomado Sasuke y Sakura.

- Ino ya deja de meterte en los problemas de los demás-Dijo Matsuri mientras seguía a Ino intentando detenerla.

Las demás solo observaban expectantes como Ino y Matsuri se iban, asumiendo que problemas se desatarían pronto.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban las puertas para los laboratorios de química, Sakura se soltó bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro, la pelirosa estaba a punto de lanzar una sarta de palabrotas contra el Uchiha pero este hablo primero que ella.

-¿se puede saber cuál es el maldito problema contigo, Sakura?-pregunto con expresada frustración Sasuke, mirando fijamente a la chica.

-de qué diablos estás hablando, ya todo quedo claro Sasuke y agradecería que me dejaras en paz- Sakura trato de marcharse pero Sasuke la detuvo.

- si, según tu, todo quedo claro entonces porque mierda tienes que ir a desahogarte con el idiota de Naruto-Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- yo no estaba desahogándome con nadie-mintió la pelirosa- igualmente eso a ti que te importa Sasuke- dijo la chica.

Cerca entre unos arbustos bastantes frondosos estaban ocultas Matsuri e Ino quienes escuchaban perplejas la conversación.

-pues si me hubieras escuchado ayer, sabrías que si importa Sakura pero como siempre tu solo escuchaste lo que querías-dijo el azabache.

-No trates de echarme la culpa a mí, tu eres el que siempre ha actuado como un idiota conmigo, desde un comienzos conocías mis sentimientos por ti y aun así me usaste-reclamo la chica sintiendo las lagrimas inundar sus ojos poco a poco.

-no te hagas la victima ahora Sakura tu tampoco te opusiste-se defendió el chico.-maldita sea yo te lo advertí y tu muy bien dijiste que podrías manejarlo.

-pues no fue así!-la chica derramo sus lagrimas sorprendiendo al chico, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de sus duras palabras.- esto no es un juego Sasuke, ahora vete déjame en paz-la chica parecía realmente afectada.

-Sakura…-intento hablar Sasuke con más calma.

-solo vete-suplico la chica.

Finalmente Sasuke se marcho, pues no quería que Sakura se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba se sentía bastante culpable pues no había sido capaz de hacerle entender sus verdaderos sentimientos a la pelirosa.

En cuanto Sasuke se marcho Sakura dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran más libremente empezando a sollozar, no siendo capaz de dejar a su amiga de esa manera Ino y Matsuri salieron de su escondite acercándose con cuidado a su compañera que las noto enseguida dándose cuenta de que las dos habían escuchado todo pero no se molesto, estaba agradecida de que ellas estuvieran allí para apoyarla, Ino abrazo a Sakura y esta solo empezó a llorar más fuerte, Matsuri solo se para allí donde le a Sakura unas leves palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara, pero Sakura seguía llorando y Matsuri salió disparada en la dirección de Sasuke asegurándoles a sus amigas que haría que su hermano viera el error que había cometido y aunque Sakura le dijo que no era necesario Matsuri siguió su camino.

Matsuri persiguió al Uchiha mayor hasta el estacionamiento para verlo entrar en su auto, acelerando el paso Matsuri logro llegar al lado del auto golpeando la ventana del piloto hasta que Sasuke se digno a bajar la ventanilla.

-Matsuri, ahora no- dijo el Uchiha ofuscado.

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar, baja del auto las clases no han terminado aun-dijo la chica con un semblante serio.

-hablaremos en casa- sin decir más el chico acelero el auto desapareciendo rápidamente.

Matsuri dejo escapar un suspiro, Sasuke no podría escaparse por mucho tiempo en cuanto llegara a casa tendrían mucho de qué hablar, mirando su reloj la chica se dio cuenta que en pocos minutos sonaría el timbre indicando que las clases comenzarían de nuevo, a paso perezoso la chica comenzó a caminar hacia su salón pues no quería llegar tarde a clases, pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras escucho su nombre, se dio vuelta pensando que alguien la estaba llamando pero no vio a nadie pensando que tal vez se trataba de su imaginación siguió caminando, subiendo la escalera pero al llegar al segundo piso se dio cuenta que cerca de allí estaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto y Gaara, los tres primeros sosteniendo una conversación bastante animada.

-Basta kiba sabes que Sasuke odia que hablemos de Matsuri de esa manera-decía Shikamaru mientras Matsuri se ocultaba detrás de la pared mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie mas estaba escuchando.

-Bueno pero él no está aquí o si Shikamaru-dijo Kiba- vamos tienen que aceptar que Matsuri no está nada mal, tal vez intente salir con ella en una cita.-

-claro como si Sasuke te fuera a dar permiso-dijo el Uzumaki.-sabes que es muy sobreprotector además de que también tendrías que tener la aprobación de Itachi-finalizo el rubio.

-Vamos acaso quieren que la chica se quede soltera por el resto de su vida, pobre Matsuri los chicos no se acercan tanto a ella por miedo a Sasuke e Itachi, es una lástima porque ella es bastante linda- dijo kiba.

-Más vale que no se te salga un comentario de esos cuando Sasuke esté presente porque seguro te matara.-agrego Shikamaru.

Se escucho el estruendoso timbre y los chicos siguieron su camino hacia el salón sin notar a Matsuri, la joven se encontraba un poco conmocionada con la conversación que había acabado de escuchar, ella sabía que Sasuke e Itachi podían ser un poco sobreprotectores después de todo ella era la menor y la única chica, pero nunca pensó que los chicos de la escuela evitaran acercarse a ella con intenciones románticas por esa razón, ahora que lo pensaba mejor tal vez el simple hecho de que ella fuera hermana de Sasuke había influido en que Gaara hubiera rechazado sus sentimientos, esa idea le desagradaba un poco.

Las clases prosiguieron normalmente nadie más que los amigos cercanos de Neji y Sasuke parecieron notar que estos se habían retirado, con excepción de algunas de las fans de Sasuke que le preguntaron a Matsuri donde estaba el pelinegro pero esta las callo diciéndoles que no era algo que les incumbiera, con excepción de eso no hubo nada mas de mayor importancia, aunque se podía notar que Sakura se encontraba desanimada al igual que Hinata aunque esta última no había querido dar razones del porque tenía aquel estado de ánimo.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, Hinata y Tenten desaparecieron enseguida sin dar explicaciones extrañando a sus amigas, Sakura también se fue a casa rápidamente acompañada por Ino y Matsuri se dedico a buscar a cierto pelirrojo, encontrándolo en las gradas seguramente esperando al resto del equipo de futbol pues hoy como era usual tenían práctica.

-Gaara-llamo Matsuri desde el primer peldaño, el chico se encontraba recostado perezosamente en la parte más alta.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió el chico sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Podemos hablar por un momento- Gaara poso su mirada por primera vez en la chica dándose cuenta que tenía una expresión bastante seria, algo muy raro en ella- no bajare hasta allá, sube-dijo el chico para devolver su vista al cielo.

Gaara escucho los pasos de la chica que se volvían más fuertes a medida que ascendía por las escaleras, cuando estuvo a su lado se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-cuestiono el pelirrojo aun sin ver a la chica.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo la chica escondiendo un poco su mirada.

-deja de dar tantas vueltas – le dijo el chico-solo habla.

-¿Me rechazaste debido a que Sasuke es mi hermano?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente para ver su reacción.

-Matsuri ya hablamos de eso- dijo el chico.

-no eso no es cierto, Sasuke nunca fue mencionado en la conversación, en realidad nunca me diste una razón y creo que la merezco- hablo Matsuri.

- ¿Quieres una razón? De acuerdo aquí hay una-Gaara se sentó en ese momento para mirar a Matsuri fijamente- solo lo hice porque no pienso en ti de esa manera, Matsuri, eres una buena amiga solo eso, es mas seguramente me olvidare de ti en cuanto nos graduemos-Matsuri se puso roja pero no era exactamente un sonrojo, la Uchiha acostumbraba a ponerse de esa manera cuando se sentía ofendida.

Gaara estaba seguro que no había escogido sus palabras correctamente y estaba a punto de aclarar algunas cosas cuando sintió a Matsuri acercarse a él, besándolo repentinamente, el beso tuvo una duración bastante considerable, pues Gaara estaba bastante sorprendido y no tenía idea de que hacer, en cuanto Matsuri se separo, la chica camino hacia el estacionamiento dispuesta a irse.

-Matsuri- llamo el chico cuando salió de su estado de shock.

La chica se dio vuelta mirándolo desde lejos.

-Ahora, intenta olvidarte de mí, Gaara- dijo la chica para seguir su camino.

**Continuara.**

**Bien por fin he actualizado este fic, lamento mucho la demora y me encanta ver que les guste, bien ahora quisiera aclarar algo, antes tenía una cuenta llamada Lana L pero tuve problemas con mi computador y pase tanto tiempo sin conectarme que olvide la contraseña y la verdad tampoco he podido acceder al correo con que la abrí asique decidí publicar este fic aquí, asique si lo encuentran bajo el nombre de otra persona no se trata de un plagio es solo mi antigua cuenta.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Besos con sabor a un helado que se cayó en la arena para todas.**

**Nos leemos…ALLEGRIA.**


	4. Una carta de confesión

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Una carta de confesión"**

El entrenamiento del equipo de futbol término temprano ese día, pues Neji y Sasuke no se encontraban presentes y Gaara parecía estar enfocado en otra cosa, los chicos se marcharon dejando la escuela completamente vacía, preparados para ir a casa a descansar.

Lejos de allí, en la mansión Hyuga una chica de perlados ojos se terminaba de vestir después de haber tomado un baño, mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, sus pensamientos regresaron a los acontecimientos del día anterior.

******FLASHBACK******

Debido a que Tenten y Neji tenían una cita, Hinata no tenía nadie que la llevara a casa, aunque la castaña le había sugerido que le pidiera el favor a Naruto, ella no era ni siquiera capaz de mirar al rubio a los ojos sin morirse de vergüenza ¿Cómo se suponía que le hablaría? En fin debido a su incapacidad para comunicarse con el rubio Hinata no había tenido otra opción que conseguir un taxi lamentablemente estos no solían pasar por la escuela asique debía caminar un poco para tomar uno, caminaba lo más rápido posible pues no le gustaba estar por ahí sola aun mas cuando ya parecía empezar a oscurecer.

Escucho la bocina de un auto y se giro para darse cuenta de que se trataba del auto de Naruto, Hinata sintió sus mejillas ponerse calientes y como su corazón palpitaba de forma irregular a medida que el auto del rubio se acercaba, cuando el vehículo se detuvo finalmente a su lado, la ventanilla se bajo mostrando al siempre sonriente Naruto.

-eh! Que haces caminando sola?- pregunto el rubio.

-Mmm….-dudo la chica empezando a jugar con sus dedos-necesito un taxi- dijo rápidamente.

-pensé que te ibas a casa con Neji- hablo el chico

-El…tenía planes con Tenten, no quería ser una carga-explico la chica.

-Entiendo, de todos modos no deberías andar sola por ahí, sube te llevare- dijo sonriendo.

Hinata subió al auto un poco abochornada pero trato de esconderlo lo mejor que pudo y aunque seguía siendo bastante obvio Naruto como siempre no lo noto, no hablaron la primera parte del viaje, se enfrascaron en un silencio que resultaba bastante incomodo para la chica pero que al mismo tiempo no parecía molestar al rubio.

-Oye Hinata- la llamo el rubio, Hinata se congelo por un momento pero lucho para relajar su cuerpo de nuevo miro al chico pero este tenía la vista en la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

-Eres amiga de Sakura ¿verdad?-hablo el rubio.

-así es-respondió la chica-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Sabes si… ya sabes, tiene novio o algo así-el chico parecía realmente curioso.

-No que yo sepa-dijo la chica, Naruto dejo escapar el aire que había estado aguantando en un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Que bien-dijo el chico-sabes Hinata tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por Sakura se que ella puede pensar que se trata solo de una broma o que es algo que digo para molestarla pero la verdad es que ella me gusta mucho, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo aun así ella no parece notarlo.- el chico hizo una pausa- Sabes, tú podrías ayudarme-finalizo

El corazón de Hinata- que a esas alturas se encontraba estrujado por las palabras del rubio acerca de su amiga pelirosa- se rompió finalmente cuando entendió que el rubio le estaba pidiendo ayuda para estar con Sakura, de ninguna manera, no podía hacer algo así, pero ¿Cómo se lo decía?

-Naruto, no estoy segura-dijo la chica tímidamente- sabes aunque Sakura no esté con nadie ahora mismo creo que se siente atraída por alguien más- no estaba mintiendo, al fin y al cabo sabía que Sakura sentía un profundo amor por Sasuke, así había sido desde que era muy joven, pero igualmente la Hyuga había intentado no mencionar al Uchiha pues no quería que Naruto se sintiera mal.

-Sí, se dé que hablas, Sakura a pesar del tiempo no ha podido dejar de pensar en Sasuke- Hinata se sintió un poco mal al ver como los ojos de Naruto reflejaban un poco de tristeza pero tampoco podía darle falsas esperanzas.

-Aun así- hablo el rubio- podrías hacer que Sakura me note un poco mas.- finalizo Naruto mirando a Hinata por un instante sonriendo mientras el auto se detenía frente a la mansión Uchiha.

-Mmm…-Hinata se perdió por un momento en los ojos del chico- veré que puedo hacer, gracias por traerme Naruto-dijo la chica antes de bajarse del auto.

-No hay problema, nos vemos mañana-dijo el chico antes de marcharse en su auto.

-Soy una tonta- murmuro la chica para sí misma mientras abría la puerta, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas con su flequillo.

******FIN FLASHBACK******

Esas palabras del rubio habían destrozado el corazón de Hinata, haciéndola creer que no tenía ningún tipo de oportunidad, lo peor de todo es que le había dicho a Naruto que le ayudaría, era precisamente eso lo que la tenía tan deprimida.

La chica se recostó en su cama esperando poder tomar una siesta para apagar sus sentimientos justo en ese momento el timbre de la gran casa sonó, Hinata solo se cubrió con su almohada ignorando el sonido, no quería saber nada en ese momento.

/

Tenten se encontraba justo en frente de la casa de su novio, Neji se había ido de la escuela antes de que las clases terminaran sin decirle porque y aunque ella sabía que su novio era callado el no acostumbraba a guardarse ese tipo de cosas, Neji era la clase de chico que hacia todo por una razón, y si no le había querido decir entonces ella misma lo averiguaría. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una chica, de brillantes ojos azules y hermoso cabello rubio que caía formando unos bien definidos bucles, Tenten nunca había visto a aquella chica y no podía entender que hacía en aquel lugar, no parecía ser familia de los Hyuga, pues casi todos compartían los mismos rasgos y la chica no se parecía en nada, es mas ni siquiera parecía ser dela ciudad.

-Hola-dijo la chica con un poco de dificultad o al menos eso le pareció a Tenten pues la desconocida tenía un acento un poco extraño-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto.

-Estoy buscando a Neji Hyuga- dijo Tenten firmemente.

-Oh! Neji, el no está aquí en este momento pero puedo decirle que viniste-dijo la chica.

-No, está bien lo llamare luego- Tenten pensó en retirarse pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto sin preocuparle que no había sonado del todo amable.

-claro, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Annette Burdock, soy hija de un socio del señor Hyuga- la chica extendió su mano para presentarse, Tenten la tomo, relajándose un poco.

-Soy Tenten Ama, disculpa que te haga tantas preguntas pero ¿estás quedándote aquí?-pregunto la chica.

-Sí, mi padre me dejo venir para conocer a Neji- hablo la chica.

Pero qué diablos, esta chica hablaba de Neji como si fuera una celebridad, a Tenten no le agradaba ni un poco.

-¿conocer a Neji?- cuestiono la chica de chonguitos.

-Así es, me quedare aquí hasta que Neji decida si va a tomarme como prometida- dijo la chica.

-¿Prometida?-dijo una confundida Tenten que poco a poco se empezaba a llenar de rabia.

- Tenten que sorpresa que estés aquí- se escucho una voz desde el segundo piso.

La rubia y la castaña vieron como Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras llegando en tiempo record al lado de las dos chicas.

-Annette, Hinata te necesita, me pidió que te dijera que subieras-dijo la más joven rápidamente viéndose un poco nerviosa.

-de acuerdo, fue un gusto conocerte, Tenten- la chica subió antes de que Tenten tuviera oportunidad de aclarar sus dudas.

-Tenten ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la joven Hyuga.

-No intentes distraerme Hanabi tienes que explicarme quien es esa chica y por que Neji va a tomarla como prometida-la exasperación era notable en Tenten.

-Tranquila, mira ella es hija de un socio de mi padre y es muy importante que se cree una buena relacion entre las dos familias así que papá nos presento a Annette, pero la chica parece estar muy atraída a Neji, al punto que le dijo a su padre que quería casarse con él, y ahora está esperando una "respuesta", en fin Annette convenció a su padre que la dejara quedarse en Konoha por un rato para que Neji la conociera más a fondo y por eso se está quedando aquí –explico la chica.

-¿Y Neji no le menciono que tiene novia?-dijo Tenten.

-Mi padre le pidió que no lo hiciera- menciono la Hyuga con voz muy bajita con miedo a la reacción de Tenten.

-Esto ya es mucho, donde diablos está metido tu primo, necesito hablar con él-Tenten se veía como si quisiera asesinar a alguien.

-Creo que es mejor que hables con el mañana en la escuela ahora mismo está en una reunión con mi padre.- dijo Hanabi.

-Como sea, me voy de aquí- Tenten camino hecha una furia subiéndose rápidamente en su auto y saliendo disparada de allí.

Hanabi solo miro, dándose cuenta que su primo se había acabado de meter en grandes problemas.

/

Matsuri llego un poco cansada a su casa acompañada por Itachi, aun tenia la satisfacción de haber dejado a Gaara con la boca abierta, el muy tonto se lo merecía como se atrevía a decir que ella era una persona de la cual era fácil olvidarse, de ninguna manera iba a permitir eso, el beso sin duda le había gustado pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil al pelirrojo, el chico se había metido con el orgullo Uchiha y ese era un problema de difícil solución, cambiando de tema se suponía que Sasuke le debía una explicación sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana con Sakura, pensando en eso, Matsuri se dirigió al cuarto del chico en cuestión pero después de tocar varias veces se dio cuenta que Sasuke no abriría por ahora, bueno no podría escaparse por mucho tiempo después de todo vivían en la misma casa, la chica se dio vuelta para irse a su habitación pero en la mitad del camino se encontró con su querida madre: Mikoto Uchiha.

-Ustedes ya no saludan como se supone que me entere de que llegaron- le reprocho la mujer.

-Hola mama- dijo simplemente la chica.

-¿donde están tus hermanos?- pregunto Mikoto, Matsuri asumió que Mikoto no se había enterado de que Sasuke se había marchado de clases antes de la hora indicada, decidió guardar el secreto para no meter a su hermano en problemas.

-No lo sé, mamá son tus hijos no los míos- bromeo la chica, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la mayor- Itachi seguramente esta abajo y Sasuke está en su habitación, mira si puedes sacarlo de allí- dijo finalmente.

-¿algo malo le ocurre a Sasuke?-pregunto Mikoto preocupada.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse-dijo la chica, quien después intento seguir su camino pero fue detenida por su madre.

-Matsuri, dime que ocurre- exigió Mikoto.

-Sasuke tiene problemas con las chicas- dijo Matsuri.

-¿Sasuke? Teniendo problemas con las chicas, ¿de verdad?-Mikoto estaba perpleja, no era por ser arrogante pero ella sabía que Sasuke siempre había sido popular ente las chicas.

-Mamá no es ese tipo de problemas- aclaro la chica intuyendo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mikoto- Sasuke tuvo una discusión hoy con una chica en la que tenía interés, no estoy muy segura de lo que paso- finalizo Matsuri.

-Así que es eso, ¿quién es la chica?- la expresión que tenia Mikoto no le agradaba en nada a Matsuri pero aun así respondió.

-Sakura Haruno-dijo Matsuri.

- ¿la pequeña amiga de Sasuke?-Matsuri asintió- bueno ya sabes lo que siempre te digo Matsuri no hay problema sin solución, me encargare de eso, vamos es mejor que bajemos es hora de almorzar-decía la Uchiha mayor mientras bajaba las escaleras, Matsuri se quedo un momento en silencio analizando lo que había dicho su madre.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso mamá?- la chica siguió a su madre escaleras abajo pero la respuesta nunca llego, Mikoto estaba planeando algo y eso nunca era algo bueno.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, y la mañana llego más rápido de lo que se esperaba, los estudiantes comenzaban a ingresar a la escuela poco a poco, por fin había llegado el tan esperado viernes, algunos se veían emocionados por el fin de semana otros parecían tener demasiadas cosas en la mente como para preocuparse por planes de fin de semana.

En la casa de los Uchiha como era usual se encontraba Matsuri tomando su desayuno ya tenía puesto su uniforme de la escuela solo necesitaba que Sasuke se dignara a bajar para que la llevara a la escuela, se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad conseguir su licencia de conducir puesto que no podía seguir dependiendo de sus hermanos, Itachi apareció dirigiéndose a el refrigerador y tomando una jarra de jugo de dentro de este para disponer a servirse un vaso

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?-pregunto el chico a la joven que estaba sentada en el comedor.

-No, iré con Sasuke- dijo la chica.

-Segura el no parece estar muy de buen humor que digamos.

-segura. -Respondió Matsuri con confianza.

Itachi bebió lo que quedaba de su jugo y se dirigió a la salida, Matsuri estaba decidida a hablar con Sasuke esa mañana para aclarar lo que había ocurrido con Sakura, sin duda Sasuke y la pelirosa mantenían algo más que una amistad, ella sabía que Sakura siempre se había sentido atraída por Sasuke pero los hechos recientes le hacían pensar que la relacion entre su amiga y su hermano había terminado de una forma cruel y dolorosa para Sakura y debido al comportamiento de Sasuke era evidente que él también se sentía deprimido.

El timbre de la gran casa se escucho por todo el lugar sorprendiendo a la joven pues no eran usuales los visitantes tan temprano en la mañana, pensando que se trataría de Itachi buscando algo que había olvidado Matsuri camino hacia la puerta, quedando más que sorprendida al abrirla, frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara, el chico al que solamente ayer había besado para dejarlo con la boca abierta ahora estaba frente a ella, Matsuri se había sentido muy bien al ser capaz de sorprender al pelirrojo ,pensaba que tenía el control en la situación pero ahora que se encontraba con Gaara se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos eran igual de fuertes que antes, pues su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la chica.

-Tenemos que hablar.-La mirada del pelirrojo reflejaba firmeza.

- No podías esperar a que llegara a la escuela?-pregunto la chica.

-No-tan serio como siempre respondió el pelirrojo.

-Gaara, tengo que irme al colegio ahora mismo, hablaremos allá-Matsuri hizo ademan de cerrar la puerta pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió, los ojos aguamarina se fundieron con los ónix y Matsuri se dio cuenta que Gaara no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, el pelirrojo se sentía perturbado de alguna forma y presentía que ella era la culpable.

/

Sasuke salió de la ducha apurado buscando su uniforme de manera desesperada mientras se secaba rápidamente, se había quedado dormido y al haber ignorado su reloj despertador ahora solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar al colegio, seguramente su madre estaba pensando que ya se había marchado pero lo que le extrañaba era el hecho de que Matsuri no lo hubiera despertado pues usualmente él la llevaba a la escuela, seguramente la chica se habría ido con Itachi.

El joven Uchiha termino de arreglarse rápidamente, tomo sus útiles emprendiendo su camino a la escuela, llego unos minutos tarde pero debido a que el profesor: Kakashi Hatake nunca se encontraba en el aula a tiempo no había tenido ningún tipo de castigo.

Al entrar al salón miro a Sakura dándose cuenta de que nada parecía haber cambiado pues la pelirosa seguía envuelta en un aura triste, Sasuke no se atrevió a hablarle después de todo ella se encontraba en ese estado por su culpa, decidió limitarse a tomar su puesto con el tiempo noto que su hermana no estaba en el salón aun, donde podía estar metida esa chica.

/A pocos metros de allí Matsuri y Gaara aun se encontraban en el auto del último, sostenían un silencio incomodo que resultaba molesto para la chica. Matsuri estaba a punto de perder la paciencia mientras Gaara intentaba ordenar las ideas en su cabeza para poder decirle a Matsuri lo que quería contarle y la razón por la cual había ido a buscarla en la mañana.

Sin paciencia Matsuri abrió la puerta del auto dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de Gaara la detuvo.

-Espera- dijo el pelirrojo simplemente, aun mirando hacia el frente.

-Quieres hablar de una vez vamos a llegar tarde a clase.- dijo la joven, era obvio para el chico que se trataba de una excusa pues ambos sabían que su sensei no debía de haber llegado aun.

-Matsuri, lo que paso ayer no puede volverse a repetir- dijo el chico, ella se removió en su asiento tratando de comportarse como si las palabras no le afectaran, Gaara siguió hablando- lamento haberte tratado así, solo que después de que me dijiste que yo te gustaba pensé que necesitabas un poco de espacio- el pelirrojo giro la mirada hacia la chica pero ella parecía estar más ocupaba viendo fuera de la ventana-Matsuri… Estoy saliendo con alguien- esta vez la chica lo miro esperando que se tratara de algún tipo de broma, el chico continuo- En realidad no diría que tengo novia solo que es posible que esta chica se convierta en mi novia, espero que entiendas…-

-Entender que, exactamente, Gaara puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y no tienes porque pedirme permiso, de acuerdo- Gaara asintió- entonces creo que es hora de irme.- la chica se bajo del auto y camino hacia los salones tomando las escaleras pero en realidad, Matsuri no se fue a su salón se detuvo en los baños se encerró en uno de los compartimentos y dejo que sus lagrimas silenciosamente corrieran por su rostro, Gaara la había rechazado de nuevo solo que esta vez había dolido mas.

Matsuri se había armado de ilusiones después del beso pensaba que de ahí en adelante la relación con Gaara no podía más que mejorar y que los dos serian pareja en poco tiempo pero se había equivocado rotundamente, ahora Gaara tenía una chica por la cual si sentía un interés y seguramente no se separaría de ella por nada en el mundo.

A menos que…

Una idea acababa de nacer en la joven Uchiha y sabía perfectamente cómo llevarla a cabo solo necesitaría un poco de ayuda de sus amigas.

/

Mientras tanto en las clases un joven ojiperla ojeaba de manera sospechosa a su novia, Tenten no le había hablado a Neji en toda la mañana ni siquiera para decirle buenos días y eso si que era muy extraño en ella, el Hyuga incluso se había rebajado a preguntarle la hora solo para que la chica le señalara el reloj que colgaba encima del pizarrón, aun así Tenten respondía amablemente a los demás lo que indicaba que se encontraba molesta expresamente con él, cuando intento preguntarle que le ocurría Kakashi-sensei entro al salón y empezó con sus clases, así que no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella.

-Parece que tenemos un ausente hoy- menciono kakashi en medio de la lección mientras se paraba en frente del puesto de Matsuri y miraba a Sasuke, el cual se limito a negar levemente con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía dónde se encontraba su hermana.

Gaara se concentro en su libro tratando de ignorar la ausencia de la Uchiha mientras se repetía internamente que no era su culpa.

El timbre del descanso sonó y los chicos se movilizaron rápido fuera del salón con excepción de Sakura quien no parecía haber notado el estruendo del timbre, y de Shikamaru quien como siempre se había quedado dormido, el chico reacciono un poco más rápido que la chica y se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida al pasar al lado de Sakura se tomo el atrevimiento de chasquear los dedos en frente de ella Sakura parecía haber acabado de salir de un transe.

-Ya toco el timbre?-pregunto incrédula.

-Así es, que está pasando contigo?-pregunto el chico.

Aunque Shikamaru y Sakura no compartían mucho tiempo juntos habían estudiado juntos desde la primaria y siempre habían sido buenos amigos.

-No es nada- aseguro la chica mientras sonreí con otra de sus sonrisas falsas.

Shikamaru sabía que algo andaba mal pero decidió dejar las cosas así y no entrometerse, asintiendo levemente se decidió a marcharse mientras Sakura metía sus libros en su bolso , algo cayo del bolsillo de Shikamaru hacia el suelo y Sakura lo tomo para regresárselo.

La pelirosa se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de un paquete de chicles de nicotina, todos sabían que Shikamaru acostumbraba a fumar desde hace unos meses, el chico tomo el paquete de la mano de la pelirosa, parecía avergonzado.

-Así que, estas intentando dejarlo- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo pues le alegraba que Shikamaru estuviera dispuesto a dejar el hábito de fumar.

-Lo estoy intentando- afirmo el chico guardando el paquete de chicles en su bolsillo- No se lo digas a nadie.

Sakura pasó una de sus manos por su boca fingiendo que la cerraba asegurándole a Shikamaru que no diría nada.

/

Tenten se había marchado lejos de Neji arrastrando a Hinata consigo, ahora se encontraba en uno de los jardines del colegio.

-Tenten quieres explicarme porque me trajiste de esa manera aquí- pregunto Hinata sobando su brazo que se encontraba adolorido de tanto jaloneo por parte de la novia de su primo.

-La verdadera pregunta es cuando tú pensabas contarme de la señorita Burdock y la inminente boda de tu primo- la cara de Hinata era todo un poema, mientras la Hyuga abría la boca una y otra vez para hablar.

-Tenten- fue lo único que atino a decir la ojiperla.-Neji me dijo que no te contara nada- se decidió por culpar a Neji.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga Hinata- discutió la chica de chonguitos.

-Y el es mi primo Tenten- respondió Hinata con el mismo argumento, la castaña solo bufo y tomo asiento en una de las bancas en frente de Hinata- mira la verdad creo que Neji no te lo conto porque no es nada importante, estoy segura que Annette tendrá que irse por donde vino de acuerdo, Neji va a rechazarla-trato de razonar la ojiperla.

-Si Neji está ocultando algo de mi entonces si es algo importante, no entiendo porque yo no sabía nada de esto todo este tiempo esa chica estuvo viviendo con mi novio y yo no lo sabía- respondió Tenten.

-Se que estas molestas y tienes derecho a estarlo, pero ahora Neji tiene mucho peso en sus hombros y de verdad te necesita y si sigues evitándolo solo le darás mas oportunidad a su "prometida"- dijo Hinata.

Tenten asintió lentamente y después dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, eres buena dando consejos Hinata-dijo la chica.

-Sí, ojala pudiera seguirlos- Hinata se sentó al lado de Tenten.

-Esto se trata de Naruto verdad por eso has estado tan deprimida últimamente- adivino la chica de ojos chocolate, la Hyuga asintió.

-El está muy enamorado de Sakura y no parece notar para nada mis sentimientos, incluso ha llegado a pedirme que le ayude a que Sakura lo acepte-dijo Hinata sonando más triste con cada palabra.

-¿Y tú que le respondiste cuando te propuso eso?-pregunto Tenten.

-Que vería que podía hacer- anuncio inocentemente Hinata.

-Te has vuelto loca, no puedes hacer eso mucho menos con lo que está pasando entre Sakura y Sasuke, Hinata tienes que decirle que no-reprocho la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Pero ¿qué hago si me pregunta por qué no lo haría?, no tengo razones para darle-argumento la ojiperla

-pues si te pregunta eso entonces le dices que no puedes porque te mueres por él desde el tercer grado-el rostro de Hinata se tiño de carmesí intenso ante las palabras.

-Tenten! Deja de hablar tan alto, no puedo hacer eso- Hinata intentaba taparle la boca a su compañera

-Hinata ya es hora- decía Tenten casi gritando llamando la atención de varias personas que estaban cerca

-No-dijo la peli azul-no lo hare-insistió.

-debes hacerlo ya es hora- dijo la castaña-tengo una idea hazle una carta, escribe todos tus sentimientos y después la rompes en mil pedazos en frente de él, e inmediatamente le dices absolutamente todo lo que estaba en la carta, funcionara, fue lo que hice con Neji-aseguro Tenten.

-en serio-pregunto sorprendida a Tenten.

-no pero lo pensé antes de ir a esa fiesta, embriagarme y enviarle un texto diciéndole que me gustaba- dijo Tenten mientras por la frente de Hinata resbalaba una gótica.

-genial-dijo con ironía Hinata-entonces lo hare-aseguro, marchándose diciendo que usaría el resto de su tiempo para redactar la carta.

/

Temari estaba reunida con Ino y Sakura en la cafetería las dos jóvenes rubias mantenían una conversación bastante animada mientras la pelirosa comía unos cuantos dulces de colores perezosamente.

una chica de ojos y cabello negro ingreso al lugar llamando la atención de las chicas, la joven se acerco deteniéndose frente a la mesa de estas, venia acompañada de otra chica que tenia hermosos y grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

-Matsuri- hablo primero la pelirosa-¿Dónde has estado hoy? No estuviste en la clase de kakashi-sensei- la chica tenía un semblante preocupado.

-Ah sí estaba ocupada-se excuso la joven - oigan ella es Mei-dijo Matsuri presentando a la chica de ojos verdes a su lado.

-hola-dijeron las tres chicas al unisonó

-Matsuri que…?-empezó a hablar Temari pero Matsuri empezó a hacerle gestos diciéndole que revisara su celular, la rubia lo levanto de la mesa ,dándose cuenta de que tenía un nuevo mensaje -ah… chicas que tal si vamos hoy a bailar-dijo Temari leyendo el mensaje de reojo - será divertido-termino.

-creo que es un buena idea- apoyo Matsuri- y Mei también puede venir, verdad-la joven miro a Ino y Sakura quienes se encontraban un poco confundida.

-claro que sí, que dices Mei?-respondió Ino rápidamente.

-claro suena divertido- Dijo la chica sonriendo-bien debo irme ahora, creo que las veré mas tarde, adiós-la joven se retiro.

-Que estas planeando Matsuri?-dijo Temari en cuanto Mei desapareció.

-Nada- la chica tomo asiento con las demás en la mesa, Ino, Sakura y Temari la miraban sospechosamente- de acuerdo, esta mañana hable con Gaara y me dijo que está saliendo con alguien- la chica recargo su rostro en una de sus manos como para restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿y?- hablo Temari.

-Pues que Mei es ese alguien, resulta que no son novios todavía y no quiero que lo sean así que decidí intentar intervenir- argumento la Uchiha.

-Gaara se molestara si se entera-dijo Temari.

-bueno justamente por eso no se va a enterar.-Matsuri se encontraba bastante serena aunque sus amigas sabían que en realidad no se encontraba bien

-Igual, ¿de que sirve invitarla a salir con nosotras?- pregunto Ino, tratando de entender el plan de Matsuri.

-Tengo que sutilmente convencerla de que le gusto a Gaara-Dijo la chica de ojos negros.

-Es el plan más tonto que he escuchado-Temari parecía oponerse a la idea de Matsuri.

-Si no funciona pensare en algo mas- Dijo la joven para terminar la conversación- donde están Tenten y Hinata-pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor por sus amigas faltantes.

-No lo sé-Respondió Sakura - Tenten a estado actuando raro hoy, no la he visto hablar con Neji.

-Oh! Creen que hayan peleado- Las demás alzaron los hombros indicando que no sabían nada-Bueno y Hinata?- las chicas repitieron el gesto.

/

Sakura se había separado de las demás alegando que quería estar un tiempo a solas, ya no se sentía tan triste como ayer después de aquella conversación con Sasuke, ahora solo quería olvidarlo.

Sakura se refugió en la biblioteca como siempre lo hacía y saco de su bolso su libro favorito para releerlo, rápidamente se perdió en la historia, salió de su transe cuando escucho el timbre en la biblioteca se hacía mas ruidoso por ser más silencioso allí, al levantarse Sakura tiro algunos libros de un estante cercano y cuando se inclino a recogerlos recordó que tenia clase de ciencias con la profesora Anko quien era un obsesionada con la puntualidad y tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura puso los libros en su lugar y salió corriendo hacia el salón de clases sin darse cuenta que había olvidado su preciado libro.

Sakura llego rápidamente al salón y sentó en su lugar tratando de voltear a mirar a Sasuke, Anko-sensei entro al salón y comenzó inmediatamente su clase, Sakura puso todo de si para prestar atención pero le era muy difícil teniendo a Sasuke cerca.

A medida que avanzaban las clases Sakura se sentía como si algo le faltaba entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su libro favorito en la biblioteca, este era un objeto muy preciado para ella incluso estaba firmado por el autor y perderlo era algo que no podía pasar.

En cuanto se acabaron las clases Sakura salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca ante la mirada perpleja de sus amigas, cuando por fin llego allí, se encontró con algo que no esperaba, había un chico sentado allí, leyendo su libro, el chico tenia cabello rojizo, ojos cafés y era bastante apuesto a ojos de Sakura tal vez no era tan guapo como Sasuke pero igual.

El chico pareció notar a Sakura mientras ella decidía que hacer, él le sonrió y el corazón de la chica se derritió.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto el chico.

-Yo… e-ese es mi libro- dijo la chica un poco avergonzada de sus palabras.

El joven miro el libro en sus manos y enseguida miro la primera hoja leyendo el nombre de la propietaria, volvió a sonreír y se levanto de su asiento camino hacia ella y estiro su mano ofreciéndole el libro, indecisa Sakura lo tomo.

-Bueno, Sakura, tienes buen gusto es mi libro favorito, lamento por haberlo tomado, soy Sasori-se presento el chico, estirando una mano, Sakura la tomo un poco tímida.

/

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por los pasillos totalmente solo tenía muchas cosas en su mente y la soledad le ayudaba a organizar sus ideas estaba pensando en tratar de arreglar las cosas con Sakura pero tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que Sakura dejara de verse tan deprimida sinceramente esperaba que el fin de semana hiciera que Sakura dejara de sentirse tan mal respecto a él.

Pero entonces los ojos del Uchiha se posaron en la chica pelirosa quien parecía conversar animadamente con otro chico, el lo conocía se trataba de Sasori, el tipo era compañero de clase de Itachi y ya había tenido un par de roces con el principalmente porque Sasori había intentado meterse con Matsuri.

Pero ahora estaba con Sakura, Sasuke sintió su sangre hervirle y sin pensarlo se acerco a la pareja decidido a defender lo que consideraba era de su propiedad.

/

Hinata estaba completamente concentrada en terminar su carta, la había comenzado en el primer descanso y aun no había sido capaz de expresar todo lo que quería, se sentía avergonzada solo de pensar en que Naruto podría leerla.

Finalmente Hinata termino de escribir y decidió leerla para ver si le hacía falta algo.

La joven estaba tan perdida que no noto que cierto rubio de ojos azules había entrado en el salón.

-Hinata-llamo el chico causando que la joven se levantara de golpe- lo siento, te asuste?-el chico se llevo la mano a la nuca rascándose levemente.

-N-no importa, estoy bien-aseguro la chica.

-Y que estás haciendo aquí sola, te sientes bien?-pregunto el chico tratando de mirar que estaba escribiendo Hinata pero esta lo ocultaba fervientemente.

-Sí, y tu porque estás aquí Naruto?- dijo la chica.

-Bueno, me dijeron que te vieron subir aquí y pensé que estarías con Sakura, pero ya veo que no es así- el chico tomo asiento en el puesto que se encontraba tras él.

-Naruto yo…-la chica pensaba decirle todo lo que decía en la carta pero el joven hablo primero.

-Le hablaste a Sakura acerca de mí-pregunto el chico denotando un poco de alegría en su voz.

-No no lo hice-dijo la chica, al darse cuenta de que había sonado un poco ruda agrego -ella está un poco deprimida, no he tenido la oportunidad.

-ohhh… Hinata crees que debería intentar buscar a alguien más al parecer Sakura nunca superara a Sasuke, tal vez… debería buscar a alguien mejor para mi, no conoces a alguien así-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y mirando al suelo.

Hinata se quedo estupefacta, no tenía una sola palabra para decir, creía en ese momento que Naruto no la veía más que como una amiga y eso de alguna forma la hacía enfadar, ella siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre apoyándolo y haciéndole compañía, entonces porque él se sentía solo porque ella no era tan importante para él como él lo era para ella como podía no notar sus sentimientos, Naruto le estaba preguntando si ella conocía a alguien buena para él la respuesta era sí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata se puso de puntitas, rozando levemente los labios de Naruto con los suyos, el beso solo fue un pequeño roce pero Naruto estaba muy sorprendido por primera vez el chico se había quedado sin palabras en la boca.

-Sí, conozco a alguien así- dijo Hinata finalmente a unos meros centímetros del chico.

Cuando Naruto pareció haber salido de su estupor tuvo la intención de decir algo, Hinata estaba ahí dispuesta a escucharlo pero algo los interrumpió Tenten entro al salón rápidamente y parecía estar perturbada por algo.

-Chicos, Sasuke esta peleando en el patio con un chico de tercero- dijo la chica desde el marco de la puerta para después salir corriendo hacia donde se estaba dando la pelea, Naruto al escucharla la siguió dejando a Hinata sola en el salón.

La chica respiro sintiendo algo raro en el corazón, se miro las manos para darse cuenta que al besar a Naruto había roto la carta.

**Continuara.**

**Bien, bien, bien.**

**Por fin he podido terminar con este capítulo y actualizar este fic, que les a parecido espero que les haya gustado, que opinan del plan de Matsuri? Y de la actitud de Sasuke? Y la confesión de Hinata?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Allegria, besos con sabor a los chicles de nicotina de Shikamaru.**


End file.
